


The Answer to (and the Creator of) All Steve's Problems

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Fix-It, M/M, Manipulative Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve visits a gay club, he certainly doesn't expect to run into Loki or for Loki to be the answer to (and the creator of) all Steve's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer to (and the Creator of) All Steve's Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanicetjn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shanicetjn).



> For [shanicetjn](http://shanicetjn.tumblr.com).

“He died,” Thor had said when Tony had asked about Loki’s whereabouts. The storm that followed nearly flooded the city, and none dared to bring up the subject again. 

Loki looked pretty good for a dead guy, Steve thought as he watched Loki laugh with a dark-skinned man at the bar. His hair was shorter, his clothes dark green and black, but modern, a simple button-down and nicely tailored pants, so different from his usual attire, yet Steve was completely certain it was him. 

While Loki’s demeanor never changed, and while he never looked in Steve’s direction, Steve was certain that Loki knew he was there, that he was waiting for Steve’s move. Steve knew he should contact the rest of the Avengers, or at the very least Thor, but instead he found himself following Loki as he slipped away from the man he’d been talking with and down a hall in the back. 

Steve hesitated for a moment before following. This wasn’t how he’d imagined his evening going. Heat rode high on his cheeks as his eyes caught sight of what was going on in the shadows, more shocked than he should have been at the openness of the men around him. 

A hand shot out of door as he passed, and Steve was yanked in before he found himself slammed up against the now closed door. Steve’s fingers twitched, for a weapon, for his shield, for any sort of defense, but he forced himself to relax as Loki’s pushed Steve’s hands up above his head in a move that should have left him feeling exposed and helpless, but instead he felt strangely exhilarated. 

“Well, if it isn’t the illustrious Captain America,” Loki drawled. “What brings you to this little corner of Paradise?” 

Steve knew that Loki saw the color high on his cheeks and cursed his fair skin. However, Steve wasn’t ashamed by his desires, by being here. While he wouldn’t be happy to find pictures of him here plastered all over the tabloids, it would be more to do with it being a breach of privacy than of something that he was embarrassed about. He’d long ago accepted his provocations. 

Without his bidding, the words slipped out of Steve’s mouth. “I seek a favor.” The corners of Loki’s mouth turned up, a predator’s smile, and Steve half wished he could take the words back. It certainly wasn’t what he’d meant to say. Hadn’t even thought about it, until he said it, until he realized that Loki, might be the only one that could help. 

“A favor? And what would I get in return?” 

Steve pulled at Loki’s grip and stepped forward towards Loki, closing the scant few inches between them. This was a dangerous game he knew, one that he couldn’t win, but if it was in his power to do this and he did nothing, he’d never forgive himself. “For a day, I am yours to command.” It was a deal with a devil, but Steve would not regret it. 

Loki honestly seemed shocked before he laughed delighted, a sound that set Steve’s hair on end.

“Oh, you are so full of surprises. Do your friends know who you really are under that exterior of righteous?”

Steve felt himself bristle, but bit his tongue knowing that he was no match for a game of words with Loki. Steve never lied about who he was. It wasn’t his fault if people made false assumptions. 

Leaning forward, Loki’s nose trailed along his neck, breathing him in and Steve shivered. “Your favor, ask, and it is yours.” 

Steve swallowed thickly. “Memories. I want Bucky to regain what was stolen from him.”

Loki suddenly stepped back, his face carefully blank. “Ah, the not so elusive Winter Soldier, the man who was once your friend.”

“Is my friend,” Steve declared.

“Such conviction for a man you no longer know. Have you considered that there are some things best forgotten? That he might not want to remember everything? For if I do this, it will be all or nothing. He will regain the good with the bad.”

No, it wasn’t something that Steve had considered because he’d never thought that he’d had this opportunity. Everything he’d read about amnesia said that it was a tricky thing, that someday Bucky might regain it all, that something might trigger it, or that maybe he’d just regain parts, or maybe even nothing. There was no certainties. But it had to be better than not remembering. Right? 

“He won’t be the same man you remember. Can you live with that reality, Captain?”

Steve’s chin rose, and he met green eyes. “Steve. My name is Steve, and anything would be better than this half-life that Bucky lives now.”

Loki inclined his head. “Steve.” He paused for a moment considering. “Remember those words, when you shatter his world. Will you be able to able to pick up the pieces I wonder?”

Steve would not be swayed, not now. “Then we have a deal?”

“You would trust the word of Loki the Liesmith? The silver-tongued Prince of Asgard?”

“Yes.”

“Truly you are a marvel and a fool. Very well.”

Steve gasped as Loki’s mouth suddenly slanted over his and tried to pull away as something pushed at the back of his throat, but Loki’s grip was unbreakable. He gagged and tried to swallow, his teeth coming down on nothing as his throat bulged against the intrusion. 

Then as fast as it started, it stopped. Loki pulled away, and Steve fell to his knees panting and wiped at the tears at the corners of his eyes. “What. The. Hell. Was. That?” Steve gritted out as his stomach rolled, almost as though something was moving inside, and maybe it was. Steve fought the urge to heave. 

Loki’s lips twisted. “Your favor.”

Steve closed his eyes in dread. Of course it couldn’t be simple. “And I suppose I give it to Bucky the same way.” It wasn’t a question.

Loki’s teeth were sharp and white. “Oh, you truly are a smart one.” 

“There had to have been another way.”

“Of course, there were other ways. However, none would have worked as well as this. None know him as well as you. You have a head full of memories of him. What better trigger than the man who knew him best. If you’d rather, I could simply rip down the barriers in his mind, expose him to everything at once, without your presence as a buffer to anchor him.”

“You know I won’t choose that, so why offer?” Steve was shocked when Loki offered his hand, and hesitantly he took it, allowing Loki to pull him to his feet. 

“To many, my action seem cruel, frivolous, chaotic. However, there is method to my madness. What is that human saying? Tis better to ask for forgiveness than permission? I ask for neither because I know that I will not receive either. My choices are not made lightly. I do what I must because the alternative is worse.”

Steve considered the words before nodding. He couldn’t say that he truly understood or liked it, but he could accept it. “And what of your half of the deal?” When Loki’s hand rose to cup Steve’s cheek, Loki seemed to give the first real smile that Steve had seen.

“You aren’t ready to pay that price yet, but when you are, I will come to you.” Loki’s lips brushed across his, a caress and a promise before he disappeared. 

At once both relieved and disappointed that Loki had not demanded payment that very night, Steve stared at the spot that Loki had occupied, heart racing and pants too tight.


End file.
